Maestro shinigami
by angelus k
Summary: Ayaka Himemiya es la detective del mundo espiritual que ha tomado el lugar de Yusuke Urameshi cuando este se caso. Resolviendo casos de su mundo, sin saber que pronto tendria que buscar a su maestro. Mal summary
1. Prologo

Ayaka Himemiya era una chica de instituto no muy normal que digamos, estaba en el segundo curso del primer año del instituto Himura en la ciudad de Tokyo. Ella era muy bonita sin embargo por algunos problemas que tuvo en el pasado decidió utilizar gafas.

No tenía muchos amigos debido a que podía ver a los fantasmas y monstruos, además de no estar interesada en hacer amigos que no entendieran su situación, solo estaba concentrada en perfeccionar su técnica con la espada y lo que sabía de Karate, Aikido y Judo.

Actualmente estaba entrenando con Mayu Hisakawa quien le enseñaba por ordenes del príncipe Koenma, al enterarse este de que su poder espiritual era suficiente para obtener el mismo cargo que su maestra aunque debía resolver casos de mediana importancia debido a su fuerza. Ellas se habían conocido hace 18 meses cuando Mayu salvo a Ayaka.

-Flash Back-

Ayaka estaba regresando a su casa después del entrenamiento del club de Kendo aunque no estaba oficialmente dentro del equipo le gustaba tener varios adversarios para afilar sus habilidades y al mismo tiempo ayudaba a sus compañeros a mejorar.

Aunque no le gustaba pasar por el cementerio de noche era el camino más pronto para llegar a su casa, ahí los fantasmas solían hacer fiestas embriagándose con algo de sake que dejaban los familiares de algunos. En algunas ocasiones le resultaba molesto que los viejos trataran de abordarla pero por alguna razón esa noche no se sentía de esa manera.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir un poder espiritual impresionante se sintió en el lugar seguido de un rugido que hizo que el cuerpo de la chica se estremeciera y sudara frio al mismo tiempo. Era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación, era como si supiera que ese ser era más peligroso que los otros que había enfrentado, ni siquiera cuando estuvo a punto de morir tuvo miedo.

Se quedo parada durante varios segundos sin saber qué hacer, pero cuando escucho el grito desesperado de las almas humanas no lo pensó dos veces cuando se lanzo hacia el origen del sonido.

Era un monstruo de cinco metros de altura y con la poca luz que había noto que su piel era de color verdegris como si fuera piedra, lo que la hacía imponente no era el hecho de ser grande o de que su piel pareciere muy resistente, ni sí quera el hecho de que tenia cuchillas en sus garras, lo peor del caso era su máscara blanca y sus ojos amarillos que le hacían imponerse como un ser indestructible.

Ayaka llego en el momento preciso en que ese ser había cortado al señor que siempre se acercaba a ella con aires de don juan, para luego tragarlo de un bocado, fue tan impresionante esa escena que todos los espíritus que estaban a su alrededor se movieron atrás de la joven que conocían como el dragón dormido de Himura.

Al darse cuenta de que todos estaban atrás de ella asustados sintió que debía protegerles y se abalanzo sobre el usando su espada de madera, concentrando su fuerza en ella. A pesar de tener fuerza suficiente para someter a algunos Ayakashi ese no se doblegaba, de hecho le cortó la mejilla izquierda ella.

Sus ataques no estaban debilitando de hecho le enojo lo suficiente para destruir varias lapidas y algunos caminos que recientemente se habían reparado. Ayaka le ataco cuanto pudo logrando cortarle uno de los brazos y destruir la cuchilla de la otra garra. En el momento en que ella le daría un golpe en uno de los ojos la bestia la golpeo rompiendo dos lapidas que estaban en línea recta a la dirección que ella fue lanzada.

Aya vomito sangre tratando de levantarse, sus fuerzas la habían abandonado, y para acabar utilizo todo su poder espiritual. Estaba esperando el momento en que ese bicho le matara y le hiciera lo mismo que al viejo.

Sin esperanza las almas se esfumaron sin mirar atrás abandonándola, esa cosa camino tranquilamente hacia ella sujetándola con el único brazo que tenia para lanzarla hacia el suelo, haciéndolo repetidas veces y cobrarse las que le hizo.

Aya no podía levantarse, apenas si respiraba pero aun así en ningún momento soltó su vieja espada que por alguna razón no se había roto en pedazos.

Ya dispuesto a degustarla la dejo en el suelo pisándola con su gran pata jalando su cabeza con poca fuerza aumentándola poco a poco haciéndola sufrir mucho. Cuando eso se canso y trato de jalar por última vez, un rayo atravesó su cabeza dejando la mitad de lo que antes había estado completo. Desapareciendo en pocos segundos. Eso fue lo último que vio cuando quedo inconsciente.

-Fin Flash Back-


	2. Traición

**Traición**

Después de las clases Ayaka salió del instituto como si su vida dependiera de ello, no tenía amigos en ese lugar o por lo menos ella no les consideraba de esa manera, por lo que no le importaba lo que dijeran o lo que los demás hacían. Se limitaba en aprender los hechizos kidoh que Mayu le había enseñado.

Hime pasó por el mismo cementerio donde había conocido a Hisakawa, recordando cada golpe recibido en esa noche, nunca pensó que lograría sobrevivir. Mucho menos el hecho de aprender nuevas técnicas para proteger a las personas. No le gustaba mucho la gente debido a su pasado.

La castaña movió la cabeza a los lados saliendo de su trance notando que había un muchacho en el cementerio. Este tenía el cabello rubio y ojos grises, era bastante apuesto, lamando la atención de Ayaka no por su apariencia sino por el hecho de que este tuviera un poder espiritual alto. Separo su mirada del chico pasando de largo, dejándolo como si fuera cualquier persona. Siendo detenida por este.

?: Tú eres como yo.

Ayaka: Con que lo notaste.

?: Sería difícil no hacerlo, eres más fuerte que yo.

Ayaka: Tienes razón. Dime que es lo que quieres.

?: Podrías ayudarme, mi hermana menor ha sido secuestrada por un Youkai, he tratado de rescatarla pero no puedo vencerles solo. La última vez casi me matan.

Ayaka: Supongo que no tengo opción.

Ambos fueron al lugar donde se encontraba el escondite de ese ser, a varios metros se podía sentir su yoki, era grande, pero no un gran problema. Hime utilizaba señas para indicarle al muchacho que debía esconderse mientras ella se hacía cargo de los guardias, que no duraron ni un minuto al ser cortados con su espada.

Entraron al edificio abandonado, sin encontrar signos de vida ni de los monstruos como de la niña. Subiendo hasta el último piso donde se encontraba Sogu, el Youkai de agua, a su lado se encontraba la pequeña que estaba inconsciente a un lado de él.

El muchacho estaba a punto de lanzarse a donde se encontraba su hermana, cuando fue detenido por la detective, que levantaba su espada ante ese ser. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando este reía a carcajadas como si alguien más fuerte que él fuera tan poca cosa.

Usando a sus sirvientes para matar a ambos, Ayaka se lanzo hacia ellos, advirtiendo a su compañero que tuviera cuidado. Peleo sin notar que este fingió pelear contra un monstruo para luego hacerse a un lado. Como estaba planeado.

Eran cincuenta contra uno, lo cual no le preocupaba. De las técnicas que había aprendido de Mayu la que mejor se le daba era el shumpoo. Acabando con todos esos seres, se hizo paso hacia Sogu quien sonreía triunfalmente. A su lado no solo estaba la niña, sino también su compañero.

Ayaka: Con que todo estaba planeado.

?: Realmente lo siento, pero era la única forma de salvar a mi hermanita.

Sogu: Los humanos son realmente estúpidos, se dejan llevar tan fácilmente.

Ayaka: Bastardo.

Sogu: Espero que no te moleste, pero si quieres que estos dos sobrevivan será mejor que tires tu espada y no te defiendas.

Ayaka: Grrrr.

Hime lanzó a Mifune lejos de ella sentándose frente a Sogu que tenía la cabeza muy en alto. Haciendo ademanes a los sirvientes que quedaban, estos se lanzaron de nuevo hacia ella quien cerró los ojos esperando su final.

Fue en ese momento cuando Sogu grito de dolor llamando la atención de los demás, el muchacho había clavado un cuchillo en el corazón de ese monstruo que se desangraba rápidamente mientras lanzaba maldiciones. Cayendo al suelo. Su cabeza fue atravesada por un segundo cuchillo.

Todos los Youkai y Ayakashi presentes molestos se lanzaron hacia el humano que abrazaba a la pequeña. Ayaka reaccionado rápido se hizo cargo de esos seres antes de que les tocaran, ensuciando su uniforme con sangre. Volteo a ver al chico para dejarle atrás, se sentía tan enojada por caer en la jugarreta de ellos. No era la primera vez, sin embargo se sintió más lastimada al ser engañada por alguien que tenía la misma habilidad que ella.

Se dirigió al dojo Hisakawa corriendo sobre las azoteas para evitar encontrarse con alguien.

Bueno este es el segundo capítulo de la historia. XD

Por fa…. Algunos comentarios que me ayuden a mejorar mi escritura.

Bye


	3. Maestro

**Maestro**

Mayu estaba bebiendo junto a Kari mientras admiraban el ciruelo y el naranjo que había en su jardín, notando un olor a sangre cerca del lugar. Hisa se concentro sintiendo que no se trataba de un ser maligno sino de Aya su único discípulo.

Se escucharon las pisadas de la chica como si se trataran de un Hollow haciéndole gracia a la shinigami al imaginarse a Aya con ese cuerpo y sacando fuego por la boca. Seguía sentada pensando en lo que haría ese momento, parecía no ser el mejor para decirle a la castaña que se ausentaría unos días.

Kari: Se ha molestado otra vez.

Mayu: Sabes que tiene un carácter muy fuerte, y se molesta con frecuencia.

Kari: Si sigue así, pronto no tendremos casa.

Mayu: No es para tanto, solo necesita calmarse un poco.

Kari: Supongo que te irás hoy, no es así.

Mayu: Si, pero me preocupa que algo suceda mientras no estoy. Por cierto Kari, te harías cargo de ella.

Kari: No pienso cuidar de una niña inmadura.

Mayu: Gracias.

Kari: He dicho que no lo haré.

La morena se levanto estirando su cuerpo, dirigiéndose hacia Aya que dejo su ropa lavándose mientras se bañaba. Al otro lado de la puerta se podían escuchar las maldiciones que lanzaba como si esperara que fueran hacia el autor de su enojo.

Hisa abrió la puerta entrando sin hacer ruido viendo que la chica estaba sumergida en el agua caliente de su tina. Saliendo rápidamente al sentir que su cuerpo se quemaba. Pocos segundos pasaron cuando noto la presencia de alguien en la misma habitación, tallando sus ojos para ver mejor. Visualizando a la shinigami que le veía con cara picara como si fuera a hacerle algo.

Ayaka: Mayu serás cabrona, sal de inmediato si no quieres morir.

Mayu: Vamos Hime, si las dos somos mujeres, podemos bañarnos juntas.

Ayaka: Como vengas te lanzo un reigan.

Mayu: No seas mala. Juguemos un rato.

Ayaka: Kari sálvame felpa asquerosa. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Mayu: No seas tan dramática.

Ayaka: Ya no podre casarme.

Kari: Dejen de hacerse tontas, el príncipe Koenma está en el comunicador.

Mayu: Vale.

Ayaka: Serás bruta, cuando salga desearas nunca haber nacido.

Mayu: Si, lo que tu digas.

Ayaka: Suficiente.

Mayu había tomado el comunicador que dejaba ver el rostro del príncipe Koenma y el de Botan, que parecían estar muy preocupados. Mientras que en su lado se veía el rostro de Mayu y Ayaka quien mordía su cabeza como si fuera a comer su cerebro. La imagen sobresalto un poco a ambos, sin distraerlos del tema.

Koenma: Mayu necesito que te hagas cargo de unos youkai que interceptan las almas que han sido designadas al cielo. Según se las toman para venderlas al mejor postor.

Mayu: Con que de eso se trata.

Ayaka: Yo también voy.

Koenma: Ayaka tú no puedes ir, aun no eres tan fuerte, Hisakawa se hará cargo. Por cierto se han llevado 10 almas esta mañana. Tienes que encontrarlos lo antes posible.

Mayu: Entendido.

El comunicador se apago de golpe, para luego ser dejado sobre la televisión. Era en esos momentos cuando Mayu realmente parecía un detective del mundo espiritual. Dejo instrucciones para ambas, en las cuales, Ayaka debía entrenar bajo la supervisión de la maestra Genkai durante dos meses. Hisakawa salió hacia su misión sin saber que sería la última vez que pisaría ese lugar.

Como lo había dicho esa persona Hime tuvo que someterse al entrenamiento de la anciana que no paraba de molestarla diciendo que debía concentrarse si quería mejorar. Así pasaron dos largos meses para disgusto de la castaña en un principio, al final se sentía feliz de haber conocido a la otra maestra. Su poder espiritual creció considerablemente, incluso había aprendido a dominar un tercio de los conjuros que sabía.


	4. Regresando a clases

**Regresando a clases.**

Fue un otoño de lo más ajetreado, Ayaka regreso a casa donde recibió un regaño tamaño iceberg que hundió al titanic. Estaba castigada y como no si se había ido sin decir palabra alguna a su familia. Mientras que en la escuela, la aceptaban por sus buenas notas, tomando la palabra de la chica de que no haría ningún destrozo en lo que faltaba de su educación media superior.

Volvió a usar el mismo uniforme que a pesar del tiempo, conservaba un ligero olor a sangre de la última pelea. Al pasar por la entrada del Instituto todos la veían, nadie supo su paradero en todo ese tiempo. La policía le busco durante un tiempo, incluso fueron contratados varios detectives privados que no lograron tener pista alguna de ella. Después de todo la castaña había usado el shumpoo para ahorrar tiempo.

Varios de sus compañeros le vieron con miedo, ella era el delincuente inteligente de Himura, temida no solo por los de su instituto sino por los de la ciudad. Era por así decirlo el Banchou. Habían corrido varios rumores de que ella se había peleado con unos yakuza y ganado, que había conquistado todo el distrito, entre otros. Por lo que todos huían como si estuviera enferma de algo muy grave.

Paso de largo sin tomar en cuenta las miradas de miedo de sus compañeros, entrando a su aula y tomando su asiento. Fingiendo que dormía para que nadie la tomara encuentra, cosa que hacia todos los días. Cuando todos estaban en la clase, se sentía un ambiente muy pesado, los chicos y chicas que se sentaban alrededor de su asiento parecían estar medio muertos. Esperando que llegara rápido la hora del almuerzo.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al mismo joven que había conocido hace dos meses, este se había transferido a Himura cuando ella se fue. Se acerco a ella, viéndola tristemente, se sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido por lo que sintió que debía disculparse y pagar por lo hecho. Pero al entrar al mismo instituto se dio cuenta que la chica ya no estaba, así que espero a que regresara.

Ayaka: Que tanto me miras, Tú.

?: Mi nombre es Akira Maruyama. Lamento mucho lo que te hice, espero puedas disculparme.

Ayaka: Ni de broma lo haría, eso fue imperdonable. Por cierto que quieres en mi asiento.

Akira: Mientras no estabas me asignaron tu asiento.

Ayaka: No pienso dártelo.

Akira: No esperaba que lo hicieras.

El joven salió del aula, para traer consigo un asiento y silla con la ayuda de un amigo, quien le pregunto sobre la conversación que habían tenido él y la chica, Maruyama se limitaba a sonreír.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo Akira invitó a Ayaka a acompañarle, a pesar de que sus amigos estuvieron en contra, aceptando para molestarlos. Pasando un rato entretenida, uno de sus amigos era de lo más raro. Al terminar las clases el rubio se ofreció a acompañarla a casa, reusándose la chica. Tomó el mismo camino hacia el dojo, esperaba que Kari le diera noticias de Mayu, hace tiempo que no sentía su poder espiritual.

Llego sin problemas al lugar para enterarse por medio del conejo de felpa de Hisakawa había terminado ambas misiones, pero al regresar a llenar el informe, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Llevaba desaparecida 55 días.


	5. Bruja dimensional

**Bruja dimensional.**

Al enterarse de lo sucedido, Ayaka se preocupo bastante, pasándose las últimas 2 semanas buscando información que le ayudara a encontrar a Hisakawa. Pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos fue inútil. Estaba molesta por no estar con ella en un momento tan importante. Incluso le había pedido ayuda a Yusuke y sus amigos que tampoco pudieron hacer nada.

Hime estaba pensando en todo lo que había hecho en todo ese tiempo, repasando incesantemente cada una de sus acciones, sin sentir que el rubio se acercaba a ella, de cómo siempre. Al tocar su hombro, la castaña se sobresalto, no sintió su presencia.

Akira: Pareces muy preocupada.

Ayaka: No es algo que te concierne Maruyama.

Akira: Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Ayaka: Lo dudo mucho, si Yusuke y los demás no pudieron, definitivamente nada de lo que hagas me sacara de este apuro.

Akira: Se trata del shinigami que te enseñaba verdad.

Ayaka: Como es que tu.

Akira: Le conozco desde hace tiempo. En este tiempo no he sentido su presencia.

Ayaka: Desapareció después de terminar su misión. No tengo idea de lo que pudo pasar.

Akira: Ella me había dicho que era de otra dimensión, tal vez haya regresado.

Ayaka: Ni de broma, como es posible, no pudo abandonar a Kari, es su mejor amiga.

Akira: Es probable que un túnel dimensional se abriera y la tragara.

Ayaka: Acaso sabes alguna forma de ir adonde ella esta.

Akira: Si pero tendremos que pagar un precio. Esa persona no lo hará gratis.

Ayaka: Esta me la pagara Hisakawa. Llévame con esa persona.

Akira: Creo que deberíamos ir al dojo.

Ayaka: Después de clases.

Saliendo del instituto, ignorando a todos los que se acercaban al rubio se dirigieron al dojo Hisakawa, donde estaba la coneja bebiendo Sake como si nada pasara, observando los mismos arboles, sin notar que ambos jóvenes entraron en el lugar.

Al encontrarse con el alma modificada, hizo como si no existieran volviendo a su rutina. El rubio pidió a la chica llevar a la coneja que molesta se movía violentamente para zafarse. Llegaron al baño donde llenaron la tina por las indicaciones del ojigris. Este hizo una cortada poco profunda en su mano llamando a esa persona.

El agua se torno oscura de golpe, para luego mostrar la imagen de una mujer de cabellos negros muy largos, usaba un kimono rojo con adornos amarillos en forma de flor de la cual algunas mariposas doradas las buscaban. Con la pipa en la mano y una mirada despreocupada pregunto por su deseo.

Ayaka: Quiero ir al lugar donde se encuentra Hisakawa Mayu.

Yuuko: Tienes que pagar un precio muy alto, este no puede ser igual, ni tampoco menos, debe ser equivalente al deseo.

Ayaka: Que es lo que me pedirás.

Yuuko: Mifune, la espada de madera que guardas en tu ropa.

Ayaka: Estas de broma.

Yuuko: Es enserio.

Ayaka: supongo que es por las dos, me debes una Kari.

Yuuko: Ese es el pasaje de una. Si quieres llevarla tendrán que pagar un precio.

Ayaka: No es posible, rayos. Que me pedirás esta vez.

Yuuko: El Sakazuki que sostienes, pequeña.

Kari: Mayu me debe una copa, esta la tengo desde hace doscientos años.

Ambas entregaron los objetos a la bruja dimensional dejándolos en el sobre el sello mágico que apareció cerca de la tina. Vieron al muchacho que se despidió de la chica puesto que no le seguiría en su viaje. Alegrándose por pagar su falta con ella.

De pronto se abrió un hoyo en el suelo el cual era de color negro que se trago a la Ayaka y a Kari, el viaje fue de lo más sorprendente, era la primera vez que veía un túnel dimensional y apreciaba todas ventanas de varios mundos. Entrando por una que era muy brillante.

Para quienes se encontraban en la ciudad de Karakura, no pudieron distinguir el momento en que el aire se distorsiono dejando entrar a dos desconocidas en aquel mundo. Sin embargo para quienes poseían poder espiritual se sintió como un escalofrío en la espalda que advertía su presencia.

Ambas aparecieron a cien metros arriba de la ciudad cayendo unos cuantos metros para luego detenerse gracias al shumpoo de Hime para luego aparecer en un callejón vacio. Saliendo de ahí vieron a todos lados, siguiendo el poder espiritual de personas que se encontraban cerca.

Tardaron alrededor de veinte minutos pues también veían los puestos de alrededor, las personas caminando y las presencias de varias personas con habilidades. Llego a un callejón no muy distinto al que había estado, solo que este le dirigía a una extraña tienda de dulces en la cual había dos niños un pelirrojo y una pelinegra aseando el lugar.

Saludando a los niños entro al local encontrándose con dos hombres y un gato, uno de ellos era muy alto, pelinegro y con bigote; mientras el segundo era rubio, vestía ropas verdes y un sombrero a rallas del mismo color.


End file.
